


Favour

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco run into some trouble in America during summer vacation, Neo and Smith decide to help the boys out. As it turned out down the road Neo and Smith would need the favour returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agents

Two young English men, one black-haired, the other blond ran through the crowded streets of New York. The black-haired young man - Harry Potter looked over his shoulder and saw that the green-suited men were still shoving their way through the crowd after them.  
  
He shouted to Draco Malfoy, his gray-eyed love, over the noise, " **Bloody Hell !** Draco those arses are still following us."

Draco quipped back, "Really, Harry ? I never would've known."

Said green-suited men had been pursuing them since they'd seen some dark-brown skinned woman in a red duster disappear, not through apparition, but just disappearing into the phone-booth's phone.

At least, the men had put their guns away before pursuing them. Something caught his eye, there was an alley up ahead. Being wizards, though underage, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this doubtlessly was self-defense if they got into that alley without any muggles or normal people around they could protect themselves.

Reached out and grabbed the pale hand, yanking Draco towards the likely garbage-strewn alley as the sun beat down as relentlessly as their pursuers. For a second as they skidded on rocks into the alley, Harry thanked Merlin that it was empty, then mentally cursed because, of course, just like the lightning bolt scar on his fore-head, it wasn't empty like it should have been.

Both Draco and himself stopped, two tall and mainly black-clothed men stood in the alley. The slightly shorter one with black-hair was wearing what looked like a priest's cassock and the taller one with brown-hair wore a black business-suit, both wore black shades over their eyes, so obviously they weren't Death Eater's.

That was the one reason that he and Draco had taken their summer vacation to America - Lord Voldemort who tried to kill him, nearly, every year after murdering his parents when he was little, was based in magical Britian, not muggle America. 

Cassock-clad man waved a pale-skinned hand and said in a quiet and warm, but deep voice, "Kids, really Smith, kids ? I didn't think Niobe was serious that  the Agents were going after kids now. You two go, shoo, we'll handle them."

Draco ever slightly suspicious of new people, questioned, "We're not kids and how do we know you won't turn us over to them, those...those Agents ?"

Brown-haired Smith replied in a drawling voice that was even deeper than the other's and cold, "Compared to him and even more so compared to me, you are children. The Agents are our enemy even more than yours. They would rather kill and delete us than work with us. Go. Now."

It felt like Smith's last words had been like an imperius curse, compelling them to move past the two men; he pondered Smith's use of the word delete as if either Smith himself or the other were some sort of computer program. Of course, he just had to find out and pulled Draco to a stop when they'd rounded the alley corner. Spared a brief look for Draco's very nicely tousled hair and flushed cheeks before he leaned slightly out.

Cassock man was muttering, "Their coming."

"Not if we stop them first, Neo, they haven't been together nearly as long as we have."

Neo smacked Smith's shoulder, "Stop turning everything into innuendo. Always knew you were too damn sexy for your own good."

A chuckle from Smith, "Thank you my dearest One, you're quite gorgeous yourself."

Huh, so Smith and Neo were like Sirius and Remus ? Just like with his uncle and werewolf ex-teacher he never would have guessed.

His heart pounded in his throat at the sound of the...Agents entering the alley.

One of the Agents gave a monotone exclamation of, "It's the virus."

The other two Agents said simultaneously, "and the anomaly."

What did those names mean and how in Merlin's name could two unarmed guys take on three who had guns ?

Well, as it happened it looked really quite easy for Neo and Smith. He stared awed as Neo pulled off moves he'd only ever seen when his abusive Uncle Vernon Dursley had let him watch old kung-fu movies when he was little after finishing chores. It shocked him when after one of the Agents fell some weird blue electricity swarmed over the man and like some poly-juice potion had just worn off the Agent turned into...an old lady ?

Meanwhile, one of the Agents had disappeared and...when did Smith's twin arrive ? There was only one Agent left and Smith's twin, one-handed, leveled a huge-gun then pulled the trigger. He went temporarily deaf from the already huge wave of sound's being amplified by the close walls of the alley.

Watched confused as the three seemed to talk and then walked away as the bodies of one old lady, a man around his and Draco's age and a woman...d-dissolved into shimmering, eerily, bright-green strings, the same color as the Avada Kedavra or killing curse, that in turn disappeared into the ground. 

By the time he'd shaken the shock off and run out of the alley back into the street to thank Neo, Smith and Smith's twin for saving them the trio was gone. Harry thought he would never see Neo and Smith again, he was wrong.


	2. Dementors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The favour returned

Neo shivered he could see his breath as he leaned back against Smith, this should have been impossible. In the Matrix's green on black code, he could see the huge, all black, raggedly robed...things that loomed over them, but he couldn't see them in his regular sight. He had to admit it fucking terrified him, him, the One, the guy who could make the Matrix do whatever the Hell he wanted.  
  
Images kept flashing in his mind over and over again - the first image of his mom screaming in agony as both her and their first house burned to almost nothing. Second, his dad's face bloody, twisted and filled with glass, dead, as he, then in highschool, cowered too terrified to move in the car accident that logically should've killed him too. Lastly, the pain as Smith was, reluctantly, shooting him to death in the Heart O' the City Hotel.

It was hard at the moment to remember why they'd gone to England. The reason to do...absolutely nothing and relax without either Smith's copies, his own captain, the dark-skinned Morpheus or anyone else interferring. At least, that'd been their hope, until they'd exited this pine forest and found themselves near the edge of a huge lake. Seconds after it'd started getting really cold and misty, then those things had appeared. Smith had told him to try making a firewall to keep the things out, it hadn't worked so he'd taken it down.

Behind him, the bright-blue eyed, six-hundred year old exiled Agent was whimpering, "No, **no**.", over and over again, like the baby he'd never been. If anything the fact this was scaring Smith, who was never afraid of any A.I. or exiled program because with all his copies who could beat Smith ?, was just making his own terror worse.

Neo found himself on the ground, sharp stones digging into his palms as he nearly blacked-out. There was a creepy rattling sound all around them now and he just wanted it to go away. Suddenly, something bright-silver was circling around himself and Smith, no, it was two things.

Two animals made of 'starlight' - one was a giant stag and the other was a...ferret ? Where were they coming from ? His vision flickered violently into and out of the code, in the glimpse he got he'd never seen any code like the 'animals' before, but somehow it was driving the things away.

Sighed in relief as the mist disappeared, but as it did so did the 'animals'. Just as suddenly the two boys he and Smith had rescued a few years ago were racing towards them; except that the boys were fully grown men now. Both the pale-skinned, blond who'd questioned Smith and the tan-skinned, black-haired man were slightly taller and more muscled, more importantly though they looked far wiser than before.

One thing though...why were they wearing robes that were even weirder than his cassock had been ? The gray-eyed blond was wearing a pair of long silver-green robes with a striking snake embroidered on it, while the bright-green eyed brunette was wearing long red-gold robes with a roaring lion.

Both of the men walked up to them, the black-haired man smiled and chuckled, "Fancy meeting you guys here. Right, Draco ?"

Draco nodded, but stayed silent this time. Despite the fact that he felt like crap right then, he couldn't help laughing. Smith replied, dryly, "Of course, we only happen to be in the middle of nowhere. What'd you think Neo is this a good spot for a rest ?"

"Oh, it's terrific, I'm dying with excitement, can't you tell ?"

Draco smirked, "Yes, because you look so excited that you're just bursting with joy. Harry do we have any chocolate for Neo and Smith ?"

Chocolate ? Why would they want chocolate now ? Oh, wait wasn't there something about chocolate and endorphins ? When Smith had first told him that because of Smith's drawl he'd thought that Smith had said, "...and dolphins.", before laughing his ass off.

Hey...wait a minute, Draco and Harry remembered them ? He'd thought they would've forgotten all about them by now.

Harry nodded, and the fringe that coverd his forehead swayed to reveal a lightning-bolt shaped scar, as he dug into a robe pocket to produce what looked like two, dark-chocolate colored, miniature...frogs ?

Found himself exclaiming/questioning, "You want us to eat frogs ?! Ah, thanks, but no thanks."

Smith had turned beside him to look at the frogs and murmured, "Well, I haven't seen those before."

"Wait, **wait** , everybody stop what you're doing ! There's something the mighty ex-Agent Smith **hasn't** seen ? Bah, that's impossible, what have you done with my Smith ? He's too arrogant to admit he hasn't seen everything."

Draco answered, holding a-a frog out to him, "Really, we swear they **are** chocolate and they're perfectly safe to eat. Harry and I have been eating them for years and you don't see us bouncing around like frogs. As for Smith, maybe somebody poly-juiced him, doesn't look like he'd taste bad really."

He'll be the first to admit it, he screamed like a little girl when the frog started moving. The frog also distracted him until the 'taste' part where he gave Draco a very confused look because it sounded like something out of those, very, odd books of mom's that dad'd let him read after she died.

Still, despite everything on this day of weirdness, he accepted the frog and, making sure not to look it in the eye because then he'd feel guilty forever, he ate it. When Smith had eaten his, Draco and Harry helped them up.

Harry held out a tanned hand to him, "Thanks for saving us all those years ago, Neo, Smith. I'm Harry, Harry Potter.", and he shook it.

Neo couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry about, I'm just glad you guys were here to return the favour. Neo, Neo...Anderson."

Smith, they pretended Smith had a first name which was 'Adrian', and Draco had done the same as himself and Harry. The pairs separated never to meet again, but never forgetting how they'd saved each others lives. In fact, when Draco and Harry adopted their first son, they called him Albus Neo Potter, while their second son was called Severus Adrian Malfoy.


End file.
